


Słodki opór

by VanWindrose



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanWindrose/pseuds/VanWindrose
Summary: Może być spoiler dla tych, co dopiero zaczęli przygodę ze Spannerem, więc tak tylko uprzedzę, żeby nie było… po za tym to krótkie 18+ ;p
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Spanner





	Słodki opór

\- Z jakiej racji on ma być w rodzinie, Dziesiąty?! - krzyk Gokudery odbił się od gładkich i wysokich ścianan laboratorium - Nie zgadzam się na to! Równie dobrze może być szpiegiem wroga! 

\- Gokudera, spokojnie, on bardzo mi pomógł - Tsuna próbował przytrzymać przyjaciela - Jest dobrym człowiekiem… Tak sądzę… - Dodał swoim zakłopotanym głosem. 

Hayato splunął na ziemię i zmierzył stojącego obok blondyna nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Jego postawa go wkurzała. Zdawał się zupełnie nie ekscytować faktem, że właśnie ich szef przyjął go do swojej zajebistej rodziny. Doprawdy, szanował wolę Dziesiątego, ale czasem trudno mu było pogodzić się z jego wyborami. Do tego ten dziwny wzrok, który zawiesił się na nim zdecydowanie za długo. Niepokoił go w jakiś sposób. Czuł wręcz, że ten koleś coś kombinuje. Dopełnieniem wszystkiego był kpiący uśmiech, który zaserwował mu, gdy włożył do ust kolejnego, o dziwnym kształcie, lizaka. 

\- Chcesz się bić?! - Wyciągnął w jego kierunku pięść i pogroził mechanikowi. 

Tym razem więcej osób musiało go powstrzymać przed rzuceniem się na Spannera.

… 

\- Więc… - zaczął chłodno, obracając w palcach laskę dynamitu, nie siląc się na uprzejmy ton - Mówisz, że jesteś fanem X-burnera Dziesiątego? - oparł swoje buty o blat stolika, na którym mechanik trzymał swój laptop. Lustrował jego tatuaż na szyi i prychnął w pogardzie na tą dziwną ozdobę. 

\- Mógłbyś to zdjąć? - poprosił Spanner.

Gdy jednak jego prośba została zignorowana, westchnął jedynie i wrócił do pisania programu na komputerze – Owszem, większość życia poświęciłem na analizę jego zdolności i wykorzystania tego w mechanice. 

\- Tworząc bronie, które miały go zabić? - Warknął Gokudera, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Nie dostał jednak na to żadnej odpowiedzi, co go jeszcze bardziej zirytowało. 

Byli sami. Gokudera nie miał zamiaru zostawiać „nowego”, by ten zaczął panoszyć się po ich bazie i wykradać cichaczem tajne plany. Wziął za cel jego pilnowanie i teraz tu gnił, podczas gdy cała reszta idiotów poszła do miasta z szefem, nieświadoma wewnętrznego zagrożenia. Płakał nad swoim męczeństwem. 

\- Co tam tak szaleńczo piszesz? Opracowujesz jakąś pułapkę? - Wstał znudzony i kopnął w stoliczek, rozchlapując kawę ze stojącego na nim kubka. 

\- Nudzisz się? Nie musisz tu siedzieć - blondyn odpuścił komentarz na temat tego wybryku, udając obojętność. 

\- Powiem wprost. Nie lubię cię i ci nie ufam! Do tego masz głos podobny do tej durnej krowy, co się ciągle plącze pod nogami… Nie myśl sobie, że spuszczę cię z oka, choćby na minutę! 

\- W toalecie też? - Zapytał, unosząc kącik ust, dalej pisząc. 

\- A żebyś wiedział! - Gokudera spalił buraka, nie mając zamiaru odpuszczać. 

\- A spać też ze mną pójdziesz? 

\- Hej! Nie pozwalaj sobie, blondasku! - warknął wytrącony z równowagi i pochylając się, zamknął mu ekran laptopa - Może ciebie to bawi, ale ja jestem poważny. Nie dam ci skrzywdzić nikogo z Vongoli. Nie myśl sobie, że jeśli Dziesiąty cię od tak przyjął, to ja cię zaakceptuje i…- Zaniemówił. 

Jego wywód został powstrzymany przez różowego lizaka, który jeszcze chwilę temu był w ustach Spannera. Zaczął czerwienić się po sam czubek głowy, gdy poczuł słodycz na języku i panikując, szybko pozbył się nieoczekiwanego prezentu, rzucając nim o ziemię. 

\- Co ty wyprawiasz?! - Wrzasnął zawstydzony. 

\- Zmarnować coś tak dobrego…- Spanner patrzył w rozpaczy za swoim roztrzaskanym lizakiem. 

\- Co to miało być?! - Chwycił go za jego zielony kombinezon i przyciągnął do siebie. Mechanik obserwował go uważnie i próbował nie parsknąć śmiechem, chwilę zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. 

\- Zauważyłem, że też lubisz często mieć coś w ustach i liczyłem, że to cię uciszy - Nawiązał do jego nikotynowego nałogu i nie omieszkał zabarwić tego nutką podtekstu, co dało zamierzony efekt. 

\- Jesteś chory! - Gokudera odskoczył od niego momentalnie. Pokonany w tej bitwie wrócił na swoje wcześniejsze miejsce, lecz usiadł do mężczyzny plecami - Od początku wiedziałem, że jest coś z tobą nie tak, cholerny zbolu! – Ukrył swoje wypieki, układając dynamit w równe rządki i słuchając do końca dnia cichego uderzania w klawisze.

…

\- Uri! Hej! - Jedną ręką trzymał ręcznik zsuwający się z bioder, a drugą rozszalałego kota, który darł się tak, jakby go obdzierali ze skóry - Do kurwy nędzy! Przestań! - Odciągał go od twarzy, ale mały gnojek zawsze sobie do niej utorował drogę. Cała łazienka była polem walki już od dłuższego czasu. 

\- Ktoś tu sobie nie radzi? - Pojawił się nieproszony gość, lustrując pomieszczenie i zasapanego Gokuderę. 

Ten głos dodał tylko oliwy do ognia. 

\- Nie wtykaj nosa w nieswoje sprawy, idioto!- Krzyknął Gokudera i syknął, gdy zwierzak wgryzł mu się w nadgarstek. Wrzasnął i podskoczył jak oparzony, przez co puścił swoje jedyne odzienie i ślizgając na umoczonej posadzce, zarył potylicą w kafelki. Leżał chwilę skulony na ziemi, trzymając się za głowę i jęczał żałośnie, podczas gdy kot uciekł na korytarz. 

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Zapytał Spanner, pochylając się nad cierpiącym. 

\- Dałeś mu uciec, bałwanie… - Jęknął, nie mając jednak siły gonić za zwierzakiem. Bardziej go niepokoiło to, że leżał nagi przed tym człowiekiem, który nie omieszkał się nawet kryć z tym, że patrzy mu na krocze. Odepchnął wyciągniętą w jego kierunku dłoń i udając opanowanie, wślizgnął się do basenu, starając zachować powagę - Będę musiał potem przez ciebie go szukać… 

\- Mogę ci pomóc, jeśli chcesz - Blondyn zrzucił z siebie ubrania i rozmasował zesztywniały kark, gdy zaczął się zanurzać. Ledwo panował nad rozbawieniem. 

\- Phi, nie udawaj miłego, nie jestem taki łatwy, jak reszta - Syknął, obracając obrażony głowę, myśląc o tym, jak Dziesiąty zachwala ostatnio jego pracę i czując ukłucie zazdrości. 

\- Czyżby? - Podparł się łokciami o brzegi basenu i wpadając na pewien pomysł, wyciągnął nogę w stronę Gokudery, by musnąć nią jego łydkę. 

Chłopak odsunął się w popłochu i wściekły, ochlapał blondyna obrzucając go serią wyzwisk.

… 

Wił się pod nim, jęcząc słodko i zaciskając dłonie na prześcieradle, wtulał twarz w poduszkę, by choć trochę zatuszować swoją uległość. Język mężczyzny doprowadzał go do szaleństwa. Nagle silne ręce obróciły go na plecy i ich wzrok się spotkał. Twarz go piekła, lecz był zbyt rozpalony, by zaprzeczać faktom lub silić na ciętą uwagę, które zwykle mu się nie kończyły. 

\- Nie sądziłem, że możesz być taki potulny… - Szepnął Spanner oddychając ciężko, sadowiąc się między jego nogami i śliniąc dwa palce, zwilżył jego czubek, by zejść następnie nimi niżej, w znacznie ciekawsze miejsce. Przygotował go dokładnie, zanim zdecydował się na więcej. Delektował jego zielonymi oczami, które lśniły i patrzyły na niego z nieukrywanym zniecierpliwieniem i pożądaniem. W końcu blondyn pochylił się i zastąpił rękę czymś o wiele bardziej podniecającym. 

Wchodził w niego powoli tak, że czuł dokładnie każdy kolejny centymetr. Odchylił się w tył, unosząc klatkę piersiową i zaciskając palce na ramionach blondyna, skupiając się jedynie na doświadczanej przyjemności. Miał ochotę głośno jęczeć i wypowiadać jego imię, gdy ten zaczął się ostro poruszać. Wszystko było idealne, spełnienie się zbliżało, a turkusowe tęczówki i zadziorny uśmiech tylko dodatkowo go nakręcały. Zaczął również poruszać biodrami i gdy był już tuż tuż, nagle… 

Wyrwał go ze snu ostry dźwięk budzika. 

W amoku okładał przedmiot w poszukiwaniu przycisku, a gdy w końcu wyłączył upierdliwy jazgot, padł na poduszki, przeczesując jasne włosy i krzywiąc z zażenowaniem na wspomnienie erotycznego snu. 

\- Cholera, jest źle…- Szepnął i wsunął rękę w spodnie, kończąc podniecenie kilkoma szybkimi ruchami. Doszedł cicho i przekręcił na drugi bok, chowając twarz w pościeli i zaciskając mocno powieki. Cieszył się, że ostatnio Tsuna musiał wcześniej wstawać i rozpoczynać swój trening. Miał nadzieję, że w nocy również oszczędzał mu swoich nieprzyzwoitych jęków. Nie wiedział już, co jest bardziej zawstydzające.

… 

\- Hej, Gokudera! - Tsuna przywitał przyjaciela wchodząc do kuchni.- Źle wyglądasz, ostatnio gorzej sypiasz? - Zapytał go z prawdziwą troską w głosie i przysiadł do stołu, biorąc wcześniej z lodówki mleko i nalewając im obu. 

\- Wszystko w porządku, nie musisz się o mnie martwić, Dziesiąty! - Chłopak wybuchnął aż za dużym entuzjazmem, jak na swój wygląd - Jak idzie trening? - Zapytał szybko dla zmiany tematu i zaczął opróżniać łapczywie szklankę. Ostatnio każdy poranek był dla niego słodkim horrorem. 

\- Och… - Postanowił nie naciskać, choć wcale go to nie uspokoiło - Już znacznie lepiej. Mam nadzieję, że szybko uda mi się opanować pracę z nowymi soczewkami - Podrapał się z zakłopotaniem po karku i uśmiechnął pocieszająco - To naprawdę duże ułatwienie, gdyby nie Spanner, nigdy nie udałoby mi się do tego stopnia ulepszyć ataku - Zatrzymał się, gdy zobaczył dziwną reakcję na imię mechanika - Polubiliście się, prawda? - Zaczął ostrożnie, sięgając po ciastka zrobione przez Kyoko wczoraj wieczorem. 

\- Po moim trupie! - Syknął Gokudera, nie rozumiejąc, dlaczego jego szef zaczął się z niego śmiać.

… 

\- No mówię ci, to nie zadziała, jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę inne czynniki… 

\- Ale zobacz, mam wyliczenia, gdyby tylko… 

\- Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie. 

Hayato zacisnął palce na kartce i wziął głęboki oddech. Ostatnio, choć burzliwie, spędzali wspólnie całe dnie, ale dzisiaj irytował go już wybitnie. Postanowił zajść trochę dalej niż zwykle, nie mogąc rozgryźć do końca, jaka relacja się między nimi wytworzyła. 

\- Loczku, słuchaj co do ciebie mówię! - Gokudera zaczął się przepychać, podstawiając mu pod nos swoje notatki. Poprawił spadające z nosa okulary i przysiadł się do stoliczka, przylegając do Spannera całym ramieniem, lecz ten dalej go ignorował. Wkurzony, sięgnął do zielonej kieszeni na piersi mechanika i wyjął z niej ostatniego lizaka. 

\- Nie dam ci go, dopóki na to nie spojrzysz! - Zagroził, machając mu przed nosem patyczkiem. 

\- Oddaj - Spanner zmarszczył brwi i zmrużył w udawanej złości oczy, wyciągając w oczekiwaniu rękę. 

\- Nie - Prychnął Gokudera, nie potrafiąc ukryć rozbawienia na obrażoną minę blondyna. 

\- I tak nie przeczytam twoich wyliczeń - Obrócił się z powrotem do komputera, dalej będąc niedostępnym. 

\- To trudno… - Odpakował lizaka i ku boleści Spannera, władował go sobie do ust - W takim razie szkoda, żeby się zmarnował…- Obrócił językiem patyczek i uśmiechnął z satysfakcją - Ale pyszny… – Oblizał się z przyjemnością, nie zdając sobie sprawy, jak erotycznie to wyglądało. 

Nagle Spanner dźgnął go w bok i nim Hayato się zorientował, wyjął mu lizaka i sam go przejął. Oburzenie okradzionego nie miało granic. 

\- Osz ty! Oddawaj! - Rumieniąc się, zaczął napastować rozbawionego blondyna w celu ponownego zdobycia patyczka. Gdy jednak za niego chwycił, został mu w dłoni tylko on, a reszta w ustach mężczyzny. – No nie!- Jęknął. – To był ostatni…- Burknął przygnębiony, nie rozumiejąc, czemu zawsze musi być w tej relacji na straconej pozycji. 

Blondyn przyglądał się mu chwilę w zadumie, ssąc cukierka i nagle podejmując decyzję, pochylił się do chłopaka. Gokudera ze zdziwienia otworzył usta, w których zaraz potem poczuł truskawkowy smak. Ciepłe wargi i język, musnęły go namiętnie, niespiesznie przekazując pozostałość lizaka. Przyjął słodycz potulnie, o mało się nią nie dławiąc. Jego zdziwienie nie miało granic, a ciało żywo zareagowało na gorącą pieszczotę. Ich twarze dalej dzieliły milimetry, gdy ssał niespiesznie odzyskaną zdobycz, która obijała się o jego zęby i w panice rozważał, co ma być dalej. Przyjmując kolor dojrzałego buraczka, wpatrywał się w morskie oczy, które spokojne czekały na kolejny ruch, tym razem najwyraźniej z jego strony. Serce biło mu w piersi jak oszalałe, gdy ośmielił się powtórzyć to, czego przed chwilą doświadczył. Przymykając oczy i pierdoląc swoją dumę oraz konsekwencje, oddał pocałunek, rozkochując się w jego truskawkowym smaku. Drzwi do pokoju cicho skrzypnęły, przerywając im brutalnie. 

\- Hej, wszystko dobrze? Słyszałem jakieś krzyki…- Zapytał nagle Tsuna, który bez pukania wszedł do pomieszczenia i ze zgrozą patrzył na leżącego na podłodze, nieprzytomnego Spannera - Co się stało?! Gokudera, dlaczego go uderzyłeś?! - Krzyknął przerażony. 

Hayato bardzo szybko przyłożył blondynowi w szczękę, nokautując go i udając, że nic się nie stało. Trzęsąc jak oszalały wrócił do kartek, rozsypując je po całym stole i parząc wylaną na spodnie kawą. 

\- Wszystko ok, Dziesiąty! Pilnuję żeby ta zdradziecka żmija nie knuła nic za naszymi plecami! - Krzyknął odrobinę za głośno i za piskliwie, poprawiając na nosie przekrzywione okulary i wystawiając w stronę szefa drżącego kciuka.


End file.
